


Home

by melissima



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissima/pseuds/melissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight offers no one the chance to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Ade's expression shifted from fear to loss in a nanosecond. "There's something you should know—"

  
The white blaze ended everything, scalded a rectangle of nothingness on Holden's field of vision. "She's gone," his voice broke.

  
The others thought he grieved Nygaard. Nobody could hide-- eyes forward, staring at blackness.

  
"She's gone, they nuked her," he swallowed bile, watched the can eat klicks. _Ade … Cap … the Canterbury_ … He scrubbed at his face, shook his head clearer. _I've got nowhere._

The small sounds of their grief escaped into the silence, like any loose thing sucked into the empty through the tiniest cracks.


End file.
